Le Jeu de La Bouteille
by Cladisse
Summary: Une fête pour le Nouvel An est Organisée au QG de Central. Les frères Elric Ont retrouvés Leurs corps et ne se privent pas pour s'amuser Pleinement. Ils découvrent alors le jeu de La Bouteille et Edward va trouver cette expérience plus que bien! Roy X Ed
1. Chapter 1

**Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens juste à vous Présenter cette petite histoire. Un beau jour en tombant Sur une image, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça! Alors nda Le couple est Divins Edward et Roy! J'espère que ça vous plaira! ^. ^**

**C'est tout innocent. Et je m'excuse d'interrompre mon histoire en cours pour Publier ces deux chapitres mais j'avais une impatience de le faire lire.**

**Comme mes talents d'écriture sont très limités je tiens à préciser que toutes les pensées en italiques sont celles d'Edward au cas où il y aurait de la confusion entre les lignes.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Le Jeu de la Bouteille._**

_* Je me souviens... De ce jour... _

_Comme la première fois. _

_Je me souviens de toutes ces guirlandes partout d'une couleur rouge et verte. Les lettres majuscules écrites avec de la peinture sur les banderoles qui décoraient les portes d'entrées de chaque chambre de la Caserne. _

_Les bureaux étaient vides de paperasse et les couloirs du QG étaient déserts. C'était la fin de l'année et le travail était déjà bien achevé. _

_Tout le monde s'était regroupé au même endroit pour fêter cet événement qui ne se produisait qu'une fois tous les ans. _

_La Nouvelle Année. _

_Chaque jour, les militaires se tuaient à la tâche en gérant toutes sortes de situations compliquées. Leur rôle étant de jouer les héros du pays sans broncher, beaucoup étaient amenés à faire des missions qu'ils n'avaient guère envie de finaliser. Les bureaucrates s'occupaient de la paperasse qui ne semblait être qu'un jeu d'enfant à vue d'œil. Leur boulot ne semblait jamais être à la hauteur des espérances communes de tous les citoyens d'Amestris, qui eux, ne se gênaient de pas beaucoup pour les envoyer paitre au moindre pet de travers. _

_Être un chien à la botte de l'armée dans ce pays n'est pas de tout repos. C'est pourquoi lorsque la nouvelle année arrive, une fête est prévue pour que l'on se souvienne du « Pourquoi » nous sommes encore là. _

_Pour ma part, ce que peuvent penser les militaires, je m'en fou un peu... _

_Je me souviens de ce jour... _

_Car c'était exceptionnel. Chaque minute devenaient précieuses auprès de mon frère qui avait retrouvé sa chaleur humaine de chair et de sang. Son sourire si beau et unique était un simple spectacle pour le simple passant ou inconnu. _

_Je me souviens de ce jour comme une victoire, car nous avions enfin retrouvés nos corps d'origines et je parle aussi pour moi qui me réjouissait d'autant plus, rien qu'en ressentant un picotement nerveux dans ma jambe gauche. Le simple fait de serrer un verre de champagne dans ma main droite m'arrachait un sourire en sentant le contact du verre contre ma peau et la douce froideur qui émanait du liquide emprisonné. _

_Une simple poignée de main me rendait heureux. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans qui découvrait enfin qu'il avait des dents... C'est assez ironique en y pensant. _

_Mais... _

_Je me souviens aussi de ce jour, tout particulièrement car, c'était la toute première fois que j'étais ainsi comblé de joie depuis tant d'années. * _

* * *

Edward entra dans le QG de Central avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aucune trace d'une quelconque colère. Pas le moindre regard tueur ou encore poing refermé en pestant contre un certain grand brun. Non... Un magnifique sourire qui avait décidé de rester à jamais sur cette face d'ange aux cheveux dorés.

Il défila dans le couloir du QG en direction du bureau du Colonel Mustang et en route il croisa plusieurs personnes qui se tenaient debout sur des chaises pour placer les banderoles de la nouvelle année contre les murs. Il posa sa main contre la poignée de la porte de son supérieur et la tourna sans prendre la peine de frapper, comme à son habitude, puis la referma d'un coup de pied une fois à l'intérieur.

Et à l'intérieur, c'était la pagaille.

Riza Hawkeye rangeait des cartons qui étaient pleins de papiers en tout genre dans la grande armoire qui creusait le mur à côté de la grande fenêtre centrale du bureau. Jean Havoc s'occupait de retenir les nombreux coups de fils qu'il refilait par la suite à Fuery pour continuer de rédiger certains rapports inachevés. Il fumait tout en tamponnant les dossiers d'un air lasse et passant ici et là un coup de stylo avant de poser les feuilles sur le côté de son bureau. Falman trillait les armoires près de la porte d'entrée pour ranger correctement et Breda s'occupait d'éviter le plus possible Black Hayate en s'emparant de la liste que Jean Havoc lui avait donné pour faire des courses de dernières minutes concernant la fête prochaine...

Et enfin, Roy Mustang se tenait la tête d'une main tout en baissant les yeux sur une feuille posée de son bureau. De l'autre main il écrivait sans relâche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme en pleine intrusion dans son bureau, il releva son regard de braise vers lui et soupira en tapotant sa feuille de l'extrémité de son stylo;

" - Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, FullMetal ? J'ai beaucoup de travail et très peu de temps avant ce soir. "

Edward passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, ce qui fut un geste bien inutile car elle revint tomber sur son visage. Le jeune homme ne cachait pas sa moue boudeuse et répliqua au Colonel;

" - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de soudainement rattraper votre éternel retard ? Forcément, vous vous y mettez le soir de la fête du nouvel an ! "

Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils;

" - Si vous vous y étiez mis un peu plus tôt aussi...

- Cesse donc de faire la morale, quelqu'un l'a déjà fait avant toi... "

Son regard se dirigea lentement vers Riza Hawkeye qui feignait l'innocence tout en rangeant les piles de carton et faisait semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Par la suite, l'alchimiste de flamme soupira et reporta son attention sur sa feuille. Edward s'autorisa un petit sourire dont il avait le secret, tendre et enfantin sur sa petite gueule d'ange. Il se tourna rapidement vers la porte et avant de la refermer sur lui, il rajouta;

" - Bah dépêchez-vous Colonel !! "

Et il claqua la porte qui eut pour effet d'envenimer les pensées de Roy, qui était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs.

* * *

_*Je me souviens que mon impatience grandissait au fur et à mesure que la soirée approchait, car inconsciemment je savais que quelque chose se produirait. Quelque chose de bien et que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier... *_

* * *

Edward se dirigea, tout sourire, à l'appartement qu'il louait avec Alphonse. Il rêvait de prendre une bonne douche et un café. Lorsqu'il rentra il fut accueillit par une masse blonde très séduisante du nom de Winry qui lui sauta au cou. Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent alors que par réflexe il entourait la taille de la jeune femme avec ses bras.

Après un petit instant, ils se séparèrent de cette étreinte et la jolie jeune blonde aux yeux bleus pris la parole;

"- Ça fait plus d'une heure que Alphonse et moi on t'attend pour se préparer ! Râla-t-elle en exagérant un peu"

Malgré tout elle le gratifia d'un sourire qui se voulait gentil et doux. Elle se détourna de lui pour agripper le bras d'Alphonse;

"- Mais d'abord tout le monde à la cuisine ! J'ai fais une tarte aux pommes !"

Edward souriait bêtement en regardant son frère qui s'exclama de plaisir et suivait Winry à la hâte, la cuillère déjà dans la main.

"- Et après c'est moi le morfale... ironisa Edward en les suivant"

Sa silhouette s'élança derrière eux sans qu'ils remarquent quoi que ce soit. Mais Edward avait changé; son visage s'était adouci, ses yeux s'étaient éclaircies et il avait enfin grandit. Il ne dépassait toujours pas Alphonse, mais il avait au moins battu Winry à ce petit jeu-là en la surpassant d'une bonne tête. La vie le récompensait enfin pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Quelques centimètres suffisaient à le mettre de bonne humeur.

La journée passa tranquillement dans le petit appartement. Après la bonne tarte aux pommes de Winry, Edward était allé prendre sa douche puis il s'était affalé sur le canapé du salon, une bonne tasse de café en main et un bouquin dans l'autre. Winry et Alphonse étaient allés se promener dans le parc de Central pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Edward en sourit encore lorsqu'il pense à ces deux-là; un beau jour il était rentré de la Caserne un petit peu plus tôt et avait surpris un petit baiser entre son jeune frère et sa meilleure amie d'enfance ! Tout de suite alors, il s'était exclamé;

"- Une nièce !! Je veux une nièce ! S'il vous plaît quoi !"

Puis il éclata de rire et durant les trois jours qui défilèrent par la suite, il cassa les oreilles de son frère en réclamant une nièce...

"- Ed ! J'espère que c'est ironique ce que tu me dis là ! Avait protesté Alphonse

- Bien-sûr ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Mais promet-moi que plus tard, dès que tu seras suffisamment près à fonder ta propre famille, tu me fais une jolie nièce !!"

Alphonse lui en fit alors la promesse, des étoiles pleins les yeux en bougeant sur sa chaise comme un enfant impatient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. Ce jour-là, l'ainé des Elric découvrit alors que Feu Maes

Hughes avait refilé sa manie à Alphonse de pouponner les gens qu'il aimait....

En parlant de ce bon vieux Maes, Edward décida qu'une fois son chapitre fini ainsi que son café il irait surement faire un tour chez Gracia Hughes et en profiter pour souhaiter une bonne année à la petite Elysia.

Il enfila son légendaire manteau rouge et descendit les marches de son immeuble pour marcher dans la belle rue de Central qui baignait dans le couché de soleil orange et jaune qui peignait le ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sonnait à la porte d'une vaste maison et une petite fille vint le saluer. Son sourire d'enfant devint immense lorsqu'elle reconnue l'invité. Elle serra la jambe de son Edward-préféré(y'en a qu'un en même temps), puis laissa le passage à sa mère.

"- Bonsoir Edward ! Comment te portes-tu ? Demanda la femme aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts émeraudes.

- En pleine forme ! Et vous, Gracia ?"

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire magnifique tendit qu'il ébouriffait les couettes d'Elysia. Gracia rigola puis alla tirer sur le tissu rouge du manteau d'Edward;

"- Toujours avec cette veste. Et toujours aussi voyant.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Répondit Edward en rigolant."

Il ne s'attarda guère, mais prit tout de même le temps de papoter avec Gracia avant de leur souhaiter une bonne année avec un peu d'avance et de les laisser pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, Winry et Alphonse étaient déjà là, préparés, assis sur le canapé tout en batifolant comme de jeunes amants.

Edward mit sa main devant ses yeux et traça son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce qu'il pouvait l'envier celui-là ! Maudit sois-tu jeune frère beau et séduisant, pensa-t-il !

Après un soupir bien entendu, il détacha sa queue de cheval et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Des nœuds l'arrêtaient parfois dans son élan, mais il combattait avec la force d'un Jedi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus;

"- Nom de Dieu !!!!"

Un coup sec de la brosse et son nœud s'envola comme une bonne poignée de cheveux. Il regarda ses mèches blondes d'un air dépité puis continua de se brosser. Pendant ce temps-là, Alphonse apparut sur le pas de la porte. Son doigt pointa son frère ainé et il dit alors;

"- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu devrais te les couper ?

- Je ne les compte plus Al, mais même pas dans tes rêves ou tes cauchemars les plus fous !"

Alphonse s'éloigna en riant de bon coeur et en répétant inlassablement "Le même...Toujours le même..."

Après avoir conclu un marché avec ses cheveux, Edward les rattacha en une queue de cheval prenant soin à refaire sortir sa petite mèche centrale puis se précipita à la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Une fois sec, il regarda l'heure et un sourire se pencha sur ses lèvres étendues;

"- Ça y est, c'est l'heure ! Que la fête commence !"

Il tirait Alphonse et Winry pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

* * *

_* En fait, ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'était passer une bonne soirée et remercier toutes les personnes qui nous avaient aidés Al et moi. Depuis que nous avions retrouvés nos corps nous ne l'avions toujours pas fait.. J'étais si pressé de venir que j'en avais oublié beaucoup de choses. Je m'étais promis de passer au cimetière une fois être allé saluer Gracia et Elysia mais finalement l'impatience m'avait convaincu d'aller me préparer en vitesse. "J'irais demain". Voilà ce que je m'étais dit. _

_En attendant, je me souviens qu'une fois que Alphonse, Winry et moi sommes arrivés au QG, nous étions un peu comme émerveillés. Ce n'était plus une Caserne, mais plutôt la caverne du Papa Noël. Il y avait des cadeaux sur une table au fond de la salle de séjour et les couloirs étaient remplis de banderoles en tout genre. Non seulement c'était la nouvelle année, mais aussi l'anniversaire d'une personne qu'on aimait tous... A notre façon. * _

* * *

Lorsque les trois têtes blondes suivirent les applaudissements des militaires, ils se tournèrent tous les trois en direction d'une voix qui leur était bien familière;

"- Merci ! Merci ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! C'est un fait !"

Puis un rire. Un rire tout aussi familier. Comment pouvait-t-on le rater avec son chapeau de clown sur sa tête à l'unique mèche blonde ? Comment pouvait t-on l'oublier avec sa masse imposante pleine d'une musculature sans failles ?

"- Un Armstrong parmi les générations des générations ! Un an de plus et je me sens en forme comme jamais avant !"

Sa moustache souriait en même temps que lui alors qu'il s'approchait de ceux qui osaient rester sur son chemin. Il les serraient dans ses bras trop énorme puis les reposaient sans se rendre compte qu'il en avait sans doute écrasé plus d'un. Lorsqu'il reconnut Edward et Alphonse qui le fixait d'un air joyeux il se précipita vers eux, les larmes aux yeux. Tout en les serrant dans ses bras, il s'exclama;

"- Les jeunes Elric sont venus me souhaiter un anniversaire plein de joie et de sincérité ! Je suis ému, si vous saviez !"

Pendant qu'ils tentaient de respirer sous les muscles du grand gaillard, ils lui tapotaient le dos en signe de leur affection sans oser bouger de trop.

* * *

_* Finalement, entre cette étreinte amicale et tout le reste, je pensais toujours à **toi**. Je ne te voyais pas encore, mais je savais que tu attendais le bon moment pour te montrer et faire une de tes entrées théâtrales dont tu avais le secret. J'attendais donc. Une fois que Alex-Louis fut parti ouvrir ses cadeaux auprès de ses sœurs, j'abandonnais Alphonse et Winry qui le regardait et je te cherchais du regard. Je voulais juste te voir. C'était innocent. * _

* * *

**Le Chapitre deux Arrive. Et sans lui d'ailleurs, l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de sens x )**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici donc la suite et fin de cette petite histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaît ! **

* * *

_* Finalement il n'y eu aucun acte de présence de ta part pendant un long moment qui me parut interminable. Bien-sûr ça ne m'avait pas privé d'un peu d'amusement et Alphonse et moi avions entamés une petite bagarre autour des autres. Je voulais savoir s'il étais toujours plus fort que moi maintenant qu'il n'était plus une armure infatigablement redoutable... Et malheureusement pour moi cette expérience passée lui avait value une imposante façon de se battre dont je ne percerais sans doute jamais la faille... Il m'avait battu. Winry a fait le bon choix alors ! *_

* * *

Pendant que Alphonse exhibait ses petits muscles et que Edward niait la belle défaite qu'il venait de se recevoir, un grand brun fit claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le sol cimenté du couloir. Il réajusta son uniforme et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux non sans montrer son mécontentement mystérieux. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de séjour, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond doré se précipita vers lui;

"- Stop ! Plus un geste, Colonel !"

Ledit Colonel mit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa son regard fatigué sur sa belle subordonnée.

Riza le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils;

"- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez enfin terminé la paperasse, j'ose espérer ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme."

Le beau brun se vit aussitôt retirer tous ses rêves de se détendre un peu et baissa la tête d'un air navré;

"- Non...Lieutenant. Je venais juste me relaxer un peu avant de continuer.

- Bien. Voyez ici la punition de vos actes précédents de fainéant !"

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, la tête droite sur ses frêles épaules et papota avec Jean. Roy Mustang lança un regard noir au grand fumeur qui le lui rendit aimablement. "Pas touche, sinon je mords", pensa l'alchimiste de flamme en voyant Riza se rapprocher un peu plus de Jean comme si elle le faisait exprès pour faire enrager son supérieur. Soudain, avant même qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus en direction de la buvette, une tête blonde se planta devant lui avec un sourire élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce sourire l'énerva;

"- FullMetal... Si j'entends une seule plaisanterie de ta part, je te brûle vif."

Mais ce ne fut qu'un rire qui lui répondit et il se demandait combien de temps encore on n'allait se payer sa tête ! Il contourna le petit chaperon rouge pour aller se servir un verre de champagne et félicité Alex-Louis.

* * *

_*Ça y est. Ma joie avait atteint sa jauge. Je ne tenais plus face à ce visage déconfit qu'était le vôtre, Colonel. Vous voir dans une telle position le soir du Nouvel An ne pouvait n'être rien d'autre qu'hilarant. Et j'étais bien content de vous voir, il faut l'admettre. Vous aussi vous êtes une de ces personnes qu'il fallait que je remercie pour l'aide que vous nous aviez apporté durant notre quête. Bizarrement, ce soir-là, je ne vous lâchait pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à votre bureau...*_

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée et l'ambiance s'était apaisée. Roy, après avoir prit le temps de savourer son verre de champagne et de prendre part à de sympathiques conversations, retourna dans son bureau dans l'espoir de terminer enfin sa paperasse en cours. Malheureusement pour lui, ses subordonnés n'étaient pas de cet avis, sauf Hawkeye qui suivi la troupe à contre-cœur. Ils accompagnèrent donc le Colonel dans la vaste pièce où il se trouvait.

Mustang les ignora et commença son travail pendant que Riza s'asseyait au sol en face du bureau, rapidement imitée par Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Jean, Fuery, Falman et Breda.

Le rouquin avait prit soin d'apporter avec lui des verres et une innocente bouteille de vin. D'ailleurs, une fois les verres remplis du liquide rouge et amer, il déroula un petit tapis bordeaux au centre du groupe assis et sortir un jeu de cartes;

"- Poker ! S'exclama-t-il en les sortant du paquet

- Venez jouer, Colonel ! Proposa Fuery, innocemment."

Roy lui lança un regard noir et soupira...Oui, la soirée se ferait sans lui...

Le jeu avançait tranquillement avec Jean comme gagnant et la bouteille de vin s'éteignit en quelques verres. Un peu plus tard, Edward se sentait bienheureux et il avait le rouge aux joues. Son frère le guettait tout en plaisantant puis remua la bouteille vide au centre du petit groupe;

"- Et dire qu'il n'a bu que quatre verres !"

Il rigola, instantanément suivi de la troupe sauf Roy qui travaillait toujours. Un peu plus tôt, il était allé se servir un café puis il installait ses pieds sur son bureau en s'avachissant sur son fauteuil, les rapports en mains.

Winry tapota l'épaule du cadet Elric et c'est avec un sourire forcé qu'elle rajouta;

"- Je me lasse un peu du Poker. On ne peut pas jouer à autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle"

Dans le cerveau de Jean qui ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour pouvoir embrasser Riza, une idée émergea de son esprit lorsqu'il observait la bouteille vide dans les doigts d'Alphonse;

"- Le jeu de la Bouteille !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Et tout le monde se mit alors à rigoler, même Mustang qui se redressait de son fauteuil en lançant un regard sarcastique au fumeur;

"- Ce sont des jeux un peu enfantin que tu proposes là, Havoc. Ce n'est pas sérieux !

- Vous, on ne vous a pas sonnez. Vous avez fini de bosser ?"

Le grand brun se renfonça dans son fauteuil en boudant. Jean se retourna donc vers les autres d'une mine satisfaite;

"- Allez, quoi ! C'est juste un jeu et il peut très bien devenir sérieux et amusant en y pensant ! Par exemple...Celui qui fait tourner la bouteille devra offrir un baiser à celui qui est désigné par la bouteille !"

Dans un élan rapide et calculé, Riza tourna furtivement la tête faisant disparaitre le cramoisi de ses joues et se racla la gorge. Ce geste qui annonça brièvement à Jean qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire des illusions le rendit fou de joie !

La voix de Winry retentit dans la pièce;

"- Ce serait amusant sur une courte durée !"

Jean lui lança un regard meurtrier sans vraiment sans rendre compte et alors qu'il voyait tous ses espoirs réduis à néant, la jolie et belle voix du jeune cadet Elric immobilisa tout le monde;

"- Pas du tout, Winry. Si par exemple nous faisions jouer les couleurs ! J'ai ici...(il sortit de sa poche une toupie avec des bouts pointues dont les extrémités étaient colorées), un petit objet qui pourrait faire durer le plaisir. Nous tournons la toupie qui désignera une couleur et qui nous demandera alors quel genre de baiser il faudra offrir. Par exemple, le jaune pour un baiser sur la joue, le vert pour un baiser sur la main, le bleu pour un baiser sur le front, le rouge pour un baiser sur la bouche... Et la bouteille désignera seulement la personne à qui il faudra le faire."

Tout le monde le regardait fixement tendis que Edward perça le silence;

"- Tu l'as eu où cette chose ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la toupie du doigt"

Alphonse posa une main sur l'épaule de Winry et il répondit avec beaucoup d'amour dans la voix;

"- Winry me l'a offerte. C'est une toupie en métal et elle a fait exprès de colorer les extrémités pour qu'on puisse jouer à... Différents jeux !"

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne sans préciser quel genre de jeu puis posa la toupie à côté de la bouteille. Jean mordit le bout de sa cigarette en reniflant;

"- Par contre... Y'a... Y'a que deux filles..."

Edward lança un regard à Falman et Fuery puis rigola.

"- Non, je ne joue pas ! S'exclama Breda

- Moi non plus, suivi Falman en se levant et rejoignant son bureau

- Je vais aller voir Monsieur Armstrong, répondit Fuery.

- Oufff ! Aboya Black Hayate en suivant le jeune homme à lunettes."

Alphonse se tourna vers Roy;

"- Et vous, Colonel ?"

Le grand brun, absorber par sa lecture leva une faible main dans sa direction sans détacher ses yeux de son rapport. Alphonse sourit;

"- Je prends ça pour un oui."

Soudain Edward hurla. Riza sursauta et Jean le fixa méchamment.

"- Non mais attendez ! Y'a quatre mecs et deux filles ! Mais si jamais je tombe sur mon frère avec la couleur rouge ???! Bahhh !"

Alphonse esquissa une moue boudeuse;

"- Merci, je retiens... Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi répugnant de ma vie..."

Winry alla le guérir en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Se défendit Ed, mais c'est de l'inceste !"

Winry le tapa sur la tête pour qu'il se calme:

"- Baka ! C'est un jeu ! Puis on a qu'à dire que si tu tombes sur une couleur qui ne te convient pas, tu pourras relancer la toupie !"

Edward ferma son bec une bonne fois pour toute pour le plus grand bonheur de Jean. Celui-ci leva la main gauche et porta son autre main à son cœur:

"- Maintenant ! Il faut que nous jurions de nous en tenir aux règles du jeu !"

Tout le monde imitèrent Jean et récitèrent;

"- Je donne ma parole que je ne tricherais pas. Je respecterais les règles quoi qu'il arrive."

Ed rajouta tout en murmurant;

"- ... Sauf si la couleur rouge ne me plaît pas..."

Alphonse se tourna vers Roy;

"- Colonel ! Vous devez jurer !"

Roy grommela dans sa fausse barbe des mots incompréhensibles qui cependant donna satisfaction au cadet Elric.

"- Allez, c'est parti ! Fit Jean en lançant la toupie !"

La couleur s'annonça verte puis il fit tourner la bouteille en priant pour qui voudra bien l'entendre. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Winry et dans un sens il fut soulagé de ne pas tomber sur un des frères, mais déçu envers Riza. Il baisa tranquillement la main de la jeune fille sous le regard d'Alphonse qui restait imperturbable.

Winry attrapa donc la bouteille et la fit tourner à son tour puis s'attaqua à la toupie:

"- Rouge !! Rouge !! Ou je te tue !"

La toupie exauça son souhait, de plus que la bouteille s'arrêta sur Alphonse. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue face aux regards attendris d'Edward et de Riza.

* * *

_*Quand ce fut au tour d'Alphonse de jouer, j'avais peur qu'il désigne la couleur rouge. C'est vrai que j'avais un peu exageré mais après tout le vin m'avait un peu monté à la tête. Dans tous les cas, ce fut Riza qui eu droit à un baiser sur le front de la part de mon frère. Winry était rouge, si vous aviez pu voir ça ! Mais bien-sûr vous étiez trop préoccupé à lire vos rapports... Après Riza lança la toupie. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Jean, la bouteille le désigna et la couleur fut rouge de nouveau. Cette fois-là, je crois que jamais au monde nous aurions pu observer un homme plus heureux... Et après ce fut mon tour... Je m'en souviendrais de ce jour. Ah ça, oui... *_

* * *

Edward lança paresseusement la toupie qui tomba sur la couleur jaune. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis c'est avec sa main droite qu'il fit tourner la bouteille. Depuis toujours et même si ce n'était plus une main de fer, elle restait celle qui avait le plus d'élan dans le bras. La bouteille tourna donc très rapidement et ne sembla ne jamais plus s'arrêter. Edward la fixait impatiemment tendis qu'elle daignait enfin vouloir ralentir. Elle s'arrêta soudainement entre Alphonse et Jean.

Le blondinet releva son regard entre eux et surpassa le bureau du Colonel des yeux. Là, il ferma les yeux. Il entendit Riza et Alphonse rigoler.

"- Alors ça, si j'avais cru pouvoir un jour voir ça une fois dans ma vie ! S'exclama Havoc en laissant tomber sa cigarette."

Edward rouvrit les yeux et soupira tout en se levant;

"- Oh sa va ! C'est un jeu !"

Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le bureau du Colonel puis l'observa un moment. Visiblement le grand brun n'avait pas encore calculé la situation car, il gardait les yeux penchés sur sa feuille. Edward esquissa une moue boudeuse puis contourna le bureau pour atteindre son supérieur. Il lança un bref regard en direction des quatre autres qui le regardaient avec insistance. Même Falman tout au fond de la pièce, assis à son bureau semblait avoir relevé la tête.

Edward soupira puis se pencha pour atteindre la joue du Colonel. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres pour former un baiser tendre et attentionné sur la peau du grand brun qui soudain fut réveillé par ce contact. Il releva les yeux de son rapport et fixa un point invisible devant lui. Edward se redressa dans un "Mouatch" et alla se rasseoir près des autres.

Jean ricana et lança à son supérieur;

"- Vous voyez, Colonel, que ce jeu peut être amusant."

L'alchimiste de flamme redescendit sur la terre ferme tout en douceur avant de lancer un regard à Edward. Celui-ci était rouge jusqu'au dernier cheveux et cria presque;

"- Bon ont le continu ce jeu !"

Roy tenta d'ignorer et il se racla la gorge en replongeant son nez dans ses feuilles.

Dans le petit groupe, la bouteille recommença son tour. Alphonse s'autorisa un regard en direction de l'horloge et s'exclama en souriant;

"- 23H50 !!! C'est bientôt l'heure !

- Ont finit ce tour et on rejoint les autres ! Dit alors Riza en faisant tourner la bouteille"

Elle tomba sur Edward à qui elle embrassa le front. Ce simple petit geste avait suffit au blondinet pour lui rappeler sa mère et il avait cru pendant un temps que Alphonse l'avait envié.

Winry tomba sur Edward de nouveau dont elle baisa la joue et là Alphonse avait de réelles raisons de l'envier... Au tour d'Havoc, la bouteille lui désigna Alphonse à qui il offrit un baiser sur la main.

Riza n'avait pas put contenir bien longtemps son hilarité...Ainsi que Winry. Edward, quant à lui, n'avait pas son mot à dire après ce qu'il avait fait au Colonel.

Arriva le tour d'Alphonse et la toupie lui choisit alors la couleur jaune. Son partenaire étant Roy il avait dû reproduire le geste d'Edward. Roy avait de nouveau fait le tour de Mars et Vénus en une seule seconde avant de retomber subitement sur Terre. Et Edward avait sentit une colère insoupçonnée l'envahir...

* * *

_*Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment j'ai sentit de la jalousie m'envahir. Alphonse n'avait pas prit longtemps pour me faire remarquer que je le fixais méchamment et je n'avais rien su répondre. De toute manière l'horloge ne m'en laissa pas le temps car il était 23H55. Comme j'étais le dernier à jouer, je fis donc tourner la toupie et la bouteille.... Et si je vous dis une fois encore que jamais je n'oublierais ce jour c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison... *_

* * *

Rouge fut la couleur qu'annonça la toupie avec fierté tendis que la bouteille finissait son tour en désignant de nouveau un trou entre Alphonse et Jean. Edward devint pâle alors que son frère lui murmura à l'oreille;

"- Tu à jurer ! T'es obligé de jouer !"

Si c'est avec amusement que Alphonse avait dit ça, Edward ne le prit pas du tout sous cette forme et se leva, rouge de colère et rouge... Rouge de quoi au juste ? Pourquoi soudainement il avait le coeur qui battait à la chamade. Il s'avança donc vers le bureau du Colonel se bloqua face à lui;

"- Bon... Relevez la tête, Colonel ! Fit-il d'un ton mauvais"

Ledit Colonel plus qu'étonné qu'on lui parle ainsi surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait, leva le regard vers son interlocuteur et l'observa, curieux;

"- Je te demande pardon ?"

Edward trembla puis il se pencha sur le grand brun. Avant même que celui-ci n'est pu réagir il sentit les lèvres du blondinet se coller aux siennes. C'était tiède et doux. Et inconsciemment il ferma les yeux. Le blondinet en fit autant tout en se refusant d'admettre qu'il appréciait cela. Les poings serrés le long du corps, il essayait de se battre contre son fort intérieur pour ne pas intensifier ce baiser.

Le baiser se termina dans une "Mouatch" de nouveau et Edward s'apprêta à reculer lorsqu'il entendit l'horloge couiner.

"- Il est Minuit !!! Bonne année !!! cria Alphonse en se levant et en enlaçant Winry"

Jean l'imita en prenant Riza dans ses bras. Edward fixait le Colonel qui lui sourit alors;

"- Bonne Année, FullMetal, chuchota-t-il"

* * *

_*Et là... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... *_

* * *

Edward s'empara des lèvres du grand brun qui se renversa un peu plus sur son fauteuil. Automatiquement, ses mains cherchèrent les mèches blondes du garçon alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il abandonna les rapports qui allèrent s'écrouler à terre et intensifia le baiser en rapprochant Edward contre lui si c'était possible. Le blondinet s'écrasa contre le Colonel et continua de l'embrasser passionnément...

* * *

_* Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que c'était la plus belle fête du Nouvel An que je n'ai jamais eu !*_

* * *

**Voilàà ! XD ! Je suis fière de moi je l'ai fini !** **Je suis consciente qu'il y a sans doute des fautes par ci, par là , je m'en excuse !! **


End file.
